


BEWARE THE BUTTERFREE

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Creepypasta, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Ghosts, Lavender Town, Nonnies Made Me Do It, PArties in hell, Skeletons, dead things, drunk butterfrees, fiction and reality collide, hyper-realistic blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Jim are friends but what happens when Red goes to the Tower???? R/R PLZ BUT NO FLAMES OR BUTTERFREE WILL EAT YOU!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEWARE THE BUTTERFREE

ONCE UPON A TIME in a land known as LAVENDER TOWN there was a butterfree whose friends becam evil ghosts when they heard teh music. the players who heard the music and saw the evil chosts ecploded and the butterfree got sad so he got drunk all the time and cried a lot.

ONE DAY red came into lavender town with his pikachi and bulbasuae and a bunch of other pokeymons. red being teh player known as steve and his friend jim who were having a Game Conteat to see who could get the most badges in a week. So far Steve was winning cuz he just got the Thunderbadge with a Dugtrio (lol its shaped like three dildos) so He decided to check out Lacender town. it couldn't be that bad after dealing with Rock Tunnel, right???

Except when he got there a ghost was walking around naked. Except not naked cause ghosts don't wear clothes and stuff. But the guy who asked if he believed in ghosts was naked! it was weird but Steve and jim didn't give it any mind cause games glitch sometimes. epseically old games from the 90s.

SO STEVE WENT TO THE TOWER but he didn't have the Sliph Scope yet!1! so he cold only see the black ghost thing and not fight them so he ran away. Then teh channelers started fighting him but every time he won a battle they dsaPPEARED and then blue showed up and fought red with his dead raticate's skeleton that popped out of the ball and Red was all WHAT and Blue was all U KILLED IT and then the chanmelers were all YO KILLED US TOO

Steve was all weirded out and asked if Jim was seeing weird stuff but Jim was still on teh SS Anne so he didn't. so steve kept playing but couldnt get fuether cause no sliph scope. so he went to celadon city and fighted team rocket and got it but when he went back to the tower THE GHOSTS WERE STILL ALL MYSTERIOUS the haunters and gastlys were there too but that one black ghost kept chasing him

when he got to teh top he fought marowaks ghost but instead of mr fuji there was a butterdree

"GUESS WHAT I MADE EVERYONE DIE BECAUSE IM SICK OF DEATH BUT IM CRAZY SO I DON'T MAKE SENSE" and then red tryed to catch it but the ball went through it AND BUTTERFREE WAS A GHOST and Steve was all HOLY SHIT and turned to jim but Jim wasn't there oh wait he is now he was just off peeing BUT THEN JIM'S GAME TURNED ALL RED SND BLOODED AND TEH BUTTERFREE POPPED OUT AND SAID HAHABAHAHA IM TAKING U TO HELL WITH ME

so steve and jim went to hell with butterfree but it wasnt so bad cause it was a party with rock music and stuff

SO NEXT TIME U PLAY POKEMON BLUE WATCH OUT FOR BUTTERFREES CAUSE THEY MIGHT BE DRUNK!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i r0ted this 4 my friend jon who says butterfrees suck and are weak TAKE TAHT JON NOW UR CHARACTER GOT EATED BY BUTTERFREE! /farts on ur hed


End file.
